A Small New Change
by InuHanyouBoo
Summary: I don't like summaries so If it sucks just read the story please.Kagome and Inuyasha have been friends since kindergarten but what happens when Inuyasha gets a girlfriend? Will Kagome get Kouga? Will Sango be not so violent? Hmmmmm...It's a InuKag Maybee
1. The Begining

A/N: Hi I'm new and this is my first story so go easy on me please!

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha. But I do own the word Awesomeness!

"_this means thoughts"_

"**this means talking/ singing"**

"(this is a A/N)"

Inuyasha, a hanyou who has Beautiful long silver hair all the way down his back,

twitching dog-like ears atop his head, and with his casual smirk, he was waiting for

his best friend, Kagome Higurashi at their hang-out place "Tama City". They have

been best friends since they were in Kindergarten. They became friends by their

parents and Kagome saving him from bullies that were picking on him. Ever since that

they are closer than ever. "_Hmmm I wonder what's taking her so long…"_ pulling him

his thoughts a yell he heard. "**INUYASHA!**", he turned around and saw his best

friend Kagome. Kagome had Long black hair but shining in the sun it was tinted blue,

Blue piercing eyes, and her big Smile that could cheer anyone up. Kagome almost

tripped when she got near Inuyasha. "**AHHHHHHH!"** she screamed waiting for

the impact to come but luck came her way and she was caught by Inuyasha. Once

Inuyasha caught her she hugged him to death and started to mumble "thank you and I

love you" over and over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha just chuckled and put her down. "**You **

**are the most clumsiest person I have ever met!**" "**So!**" Kagome said as she

pouted. "**Ha Ha yeah Let's just go Sango and Miroku are already there." **Inuyasha

lead Kagome to Tama City and started to laugh at the facial expression she made

when they started to run. Once they opened the door, **POW SLAP PUNCH **

**SLAP PERVERT! **They both sighed when they knew what happened already.

Kagome and Inuyasha made their way to the table Miroku and Sango were at.

Kagome was the first to say "**HEY!**" Inuyasha then "**YA'LL**". And everyone started

to laugh. Sango has mid-back shiny brown hair, brightest brown eyes, and the most

violent person Inuyasha and Kagome has ever met. Miroku has blackish-purplish hair

in a small ponytail, violet eyes, and the most perverted person the Inu Kag has ever

met. The two pairs met each other in 2nd grade. When Sango met Kagome and

introduce Miroku then Miroku groped Kagome (A/N: No doubt about that!) and

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango Beat him up for doing that. After they thought they

knocked him unconscious they ordered and started to talk. Kagome started first "**So **

**how's everyone?**" "**You know how I have been.**" Answered Inuyasha "**I've been **

**better without the pervert here.**" Sango said. Inuyasha asked "**Are you guys ready **

**for school?**" "**I am. Its gonna be Awesomeness!**" said Kagome. "**Me too**", Sango

said. Miroku just woke up and scared the living Bajookas' out of everyone saying

"**Who isn't ready?**" Kagome and Sango both screamed. "**Shhhhh!**" Inuyasha said in

a shushed tone. The girls calmed down and Miroku just sweatdropped. The girls

laughed after they calmed down. "**Wow** **we are such dramas queens Hahaha." **After

a couple more hours of goofing off and laughing they decided to go home because

tomorrow they were all going school shopping. Kagome and Inuyasha went home

together since they are neighbors and Same with Sango and Miroku.

If it sucks I'm sorrie I'll make it better as soon as possible!

R&R please I don't know what that means : P but Please do it. : D


	2. The Fight of Whoa!

I'm Back with a Lovely new chapter!! (Although no one reviewed it…) : Lol. Welll Let's get to the story now….

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…Which Sucks!!

"_this means thoughts"_

"**this means talking"**

"**This means singing "**_ "**This means Chorus**"_

"(this is a A/N)"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPP--!!!! Went Kagome's alarm Clock

and a hand reached out and thumped it. "**Uhhhhh…School starts tomorrow!!!!**" She

said. So she untangled herself from "her evil bed of tangles". She went to her personal bathroom which she was happy with because she didn't have to share with anyone.

Today she wanted to wear her "Happy outfit" which was a bright teal colored mid

thigh skirt, a white cami, white flip-flops, diamond studs n her ears, and LOTS of

bright different colored necklaces. She called Sango after ringing 3 times she picked

up.

"**Hello**"

"**Hey Sango" **

"**Hey Kaggie"**

"**You ready to go Shopping??"**

"**Yeah just come pick me up and I'll call Miro to come over to go Okay?"**

"**Yeah okay Ima go get Yasha first though since he's closer."**

"**That's if you can wake him up!"**

"**Huh?..Oh man I forgot he doesn't wake up til 1!! My Gollie that duude can **

**sleep!!"**

"**Haha that true at least he doesn't have cursed hands"**

"**Yeah any who I'm gonna go now okay?**

"**Yeah okay see you later!!"**

"**Buh Bye!!"**

After that she got her car keys, purse, and cell phone then went to try and get

Inuyasha. She went outside to her beautiful most Awesomeness car, her Jaguar XK

Convertible. Once she got to Inu's house she talked to Mike at the gate…

"**Hey Mike Can you open up**"

"**Hello Miss Kagome and of course**"

"**Uhhh..Mike I told you to just call me Kagome Miss just sounds too formal or **

**whatever Haha**" Mike smiled _She's so forgiving and nice._

"**I'm sorry Mi-Kagome**"

" **It's okay and Thanks Mike see ya later**"

"**Bye K**"

When she parked her she went in to see Sesshy, Izzy, and Taisho talking and eating

breakfast.

"**Hi** **Hi Tai, Izzy, and Shesshy**"

"**How** **are you Miss Kagome?**"

"**Hello Dear**"

"**Hi Kaggie**" Was what she got from them.

"**I'm doing well.** **Ummm…You guys wouldn't mind if I woke Inu up will you?" **

"**Of course not we tried to wake him up hours ago and he said he wouldn't get **

**up…so yes dear you can go try to wake him up." **Izzy said

"**WOW" **was all I could say. She went upstairs to Inuyasha's room and went inside to

see him in a peaceful sleep with this ears twitching when she moved. She got closer

and closer to his ears and then thought _"Why should I do the nice way?? When I can _

_just scream in his ear...Haha I'm so evil!!"_ Then she mustered all the air she got and

then "**INUYASHAAAAAAAAAA**" Then Inuyasha woke up and fell off the bed

trying to figure out what had happened. He got up to see Kagome rolling on the floor

with tears from laughing to hard. He then went to Kagome who didn't see him yet and

picked her up and put her on his bed and tickled her more causing her to breathe

REALLY REALLY hard. Once she calmed down Inu said well more like yelled

"**WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR??" **really loud. All Kagome said was** "You **

**didn't come to my house to go shopping for stuff with Miro and San so I came **

**over here to wake you up" **

"**What?"**

"**You didn't come to my house today to go shopping."**

"**Oh that was today??"**

"**Yes how did you forget? It was only yesterday when we planned it!"**

"**Well…"**

"**Well what?"**

"**I have a problem."**

"**What kind of problem?"**

"**I already had school supplies and well I was going to call you to tell you but I **

**was caught up in something."**

"**Something like what?"**

"**I was planning to ask Kikyo out"**

"**Oh" **was all she could say then she ran out the door, past the family who smelled salt

water (except Izyoi but she could tell she was crying because Kagome's face was

down and her face is RARELY put down) and out the front door to her car and drove

off. Once she was out the door the parents were like _WHAT DID HE DO NOW??_

Shesshy was so mad (because he knew what happened) he stomp up to Inuyasha's

room with the parents' right behind him. He pounced on Inuyasha as soon as he got

there. "**WHY DID YOU MAKE HER CRY**???" while punching him "**Huh**?" was

what Inu could say because Shesshy was beating him but when Shesshy was about the

punch him again he heard his dad say stop so he did. Shesshy left the room because he

didn't want to cause another problem. Taisho and Izzy were shocked and mad at what

Inuyasha did and didn't do. Izzy started out with a deep breath then "**HOW COULD **

**YOU MAKE KAGOME CRY?? WHAT HAS SHE DONE TO YOU?? WHAT **

**DID YOU DO?? SHE WAS CRYING!! YOU HEAR ME LOUD AND CLEAR I **

**KNOW NOW WHAT DID YO DO??**" All when she was saying that she had

streams of tears down her eyes. Inuyasha was still in shock when he heard his mom

say _how could you make Kagome cry?_ _HE had made her cry?? What?? _Taisho then

calmed her down and told her to go downstairs. He said he will be talking to Inuyasha

alone. Now Inuyasha was scared when his dad wanted to talk alone a LOT of things

can happen. Taisho saw the frightened look on his face sighed and said "**I'm not **

**going to hurt you**". Inu let out a breath he had been holding and asked his dad "**What **

**happened**?"

"**I don't know I came up here to figure out why you made Kagome the sweetest **

**girl I've ever known cry"**

"**Okay ALL I was saying was sorry for not going to the mall with her, Sango, and **

**Miroku."**

"**Why didn't you go?"**

"**I was up all night last night practicing how to ask Kikyo this girl a Shikon High **

**out."**

"**So you were about to ditch them to go ask a girl out??"**

"**Uhh…Yes?"**

"**Inuyasha no wonder she was crying"**

"**YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TELL ME!!"**

"**No listen to what you're saying!! You're about to ditch your friends who are **

**going to be with you forever to go ask a girl from school out!! What if she says **

**no?? And then what you wanna turn to your friends?? Thhey won't be there **

**anymore for what you did to them especially Kagome. What about YOUR best **

**friends? Think of what you'll feel if they left you?" **_That poor girl she loves Inu but _

_Inu's just to dense to see that!!_

After that was said Taisho went back to the living room to let Inu think about what he

had said.

Inu just thought _Man I need to get out of here…Ima go ask if Miro wants to go to the _

_Mall after today I don't think she will be there._

Meanwhile when the commotion was going on this is what happened with Kagome.

Kagome ran out the door crying and thinking _DUHH!! How stupid am I?? To think I _

_had a chance with Inu. Man. I waish Sango was here…OMG I FORGOT ABOUT _

_SANGO AND MIRO!!!. _So she hurried and called Sango after 2 rings

"**OMG KAGOME ARE YOU OK??"**

"**Yes I'm okay a Little heartbroken but okay"**

"**Heartbroken??"**

"**Inuyasha is going to ask Kikyo you know the slut out."**

"**No he isn't ima go and give a piece of my mind!!"**

"**No Sango don't"**

"**Why Not"**

"**I don't want to make things worst than what they are now"**

"**Okay…"**

"**Is it okay if you went to the mall with Miro by yourself??**

"**Okay"**

"**I'm sorry Sango I just can't handle it anymore"**

"**It's okay you I know how you feel…remember??"**

"**Yeah I heard Miro going to ask the other slut Yura out. Are you okay?"**

"**No I've been crying for 2 reasons. 1 You didn't pick me up so I was worried and **

**2 Miroku. **

"**Hey how about we show them that we're better than those two and show off the **

**Sexy sides of Kaggie and San??"**

"**I'm in!!"**

"**Just as long as I have Miro's attention"**

"**Yeah me too…except Inu's attention."**

"**Haha"**

"**Haha. Hey you want me to come over since I heard Miro left 10 seconds ago and **

**we can accomplish our mission?"**

"**Sure"**

"**Okay then be Ready I'll be there in around 5 minutes."**

"**Okay Bye!"**

"**Buh Bye!!"**

Then Kagome hung up and turn the corner to see Sango waving like she was crazy!

"**Hey Sango**" "**Hey Kaggie**. Are you ready?" "You better believe it!" Kagome said in

that really ANNOYING preppy voice. They both ended up laughing at the way she

sounded. On the way to the mall the conversation of boys popped up and ended with

them both talking about Inu and Miro. Then they both looked at each other and said

"**Oh well they lost a big Bunch of Awesomeness**!" They started to laugh again.

Kagome then turned on the radio and heard then song "**_Make you mine_**" by _Vanessa _

_Hudgens. _She and Sango liked it and said they both heard it before so they both sang

it together. Here they go….

**(All I want to do is stand close to you)  
**

**(All I want to do is stand close to you)  
**

In that part that's what she and Sango wanted with Miro and Inu

**  
I'll be the one to tell everyone I'm gone  
**

**I've fallen in  
**

**To a place I can begin to understand.  
**

**I'm just happy you're here to hold my hand **

_Chorus_

_All I want to do is stand close to you_

_**Be by your side  
**_

_**All I want to do is make the world revolve  
**_

_**Around you and I  
**_

_**What I would give up  
**_

_**What I would go through  
**_

_**To get it right  
**_

_**All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine  
**_

**_All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine_ **

My secret's out

**It's been hidden in my heart  
**

**That's over now  
**

**I want everyone to know I found it all  
**

**You're the everything I've never had  
**

**And baby I got it bad  
**

_Chorus_

**  
And it's far too hard to see (to see)  
**

**What the future will be  
**

**Everywhere I go (everywhere I go)  
**

**Everywhere I go now you're with me **

(Make you mine)

**(All I want to do is stand close to you)  
**

**(Make you mine)  
**

**(All I want to do is stand close to you)  
**

_Chorus_

Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah

**Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine  
**

**Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
**

**Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine  
**

**Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
**

**Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine  
**

**Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
**

**Na na na na, na na na na na, Hey hey  
**

**Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah (make you mine)  
**

**Na na na na, na na na na na, Make you mine  
**

**Na na na na, na na na na na, Yeah  
**

**Na na na na...**

**After that song they were at the mall and went inside to see….**

**Haha Cliffy!!! I made up a long chapter for you and for not updating so much. Well R&R Pleasee even though I still don't don't know what that means. Lol :P**


End file.
